Twisted Fate
by Sairyu
Summary: Friends binded together by a same mysterious fate... This is my own thing so please be brutaly honest...
1. I am Sairyu

Sairyu: This story is focused on Slayers, Yu Yu Hakusho, and my own thing *grins evilly*  
  
Oni: yea he got his idea's from me and my friends *smirkly grinning back*  
  
Zousan: Now children be good *trying to sound like an adult  
  
Sairyu and Oni: Shut up already  
  
Sairyu and Oni: Jinx!Jinx!Jinx!Jinx!Jinx!Jinx!...darn *starts jinx war again*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Y.Y.H., Slayers, or any of the spells you see...I'm just borrowing them hehehe  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am Sairyu!!  
  
The wind calmly stirred in the night. The moon was full over the ocean shining on a single boat. Staring into the moon was a lonely figure. The silent night passed away as the figure stood there viewing the shoreline of a large island in the center of which was a small port city.  
  
"After all these years I never thought I'd see home again." the lonely whispered to himself.  
  
By all appearances he ws a young warrior, entering his late teens. His hair short with a dark red color to it, with emerald green eyes to match. He looked about 6 feet and 2 inches tall.  
  
As the ship neared the docks of the awakening city, the crewmen lowered the anchor and the sail as the passengers awoke. At that the young warrior swung his pack over his shoulder and started walking to town. It was pretty quiet as his crimson colored cloak blew through the wind. The docks were lighting up as the sun peaked out over the view of the sea.  
  
As the sun gave light to the mountain side, the city became alive. The town was like a storehouse of gossip so everyone knew the latest news. The newest rumor was that Sairyu the Dragonlord was passing through town. Although the rumor said he was just passing through town they still thought he would devastate the entire island.  
  
The young man sighed once he reached the road.  
  
"Im finally on the road again" he muttered to himself. "and maybe this time peace'll visit me." He walked on the path for some miles getting a great view of the beautiful senery. There were grasslands for miles around with a few forests here and there.   
  
He had walked a good thirty miles when the sun started to set and a rustle of movement caught his ears. He walked on for a few more miles and the sound of movement persisted. When he found a nice patch of grass to eat on he sat down and pulled some noodles out of his pack and started to eat.   
  
"Are you Sairyu the Dragonlord?" asked a figure from behind. The young man sighed and put his noodles down as he stood up.  
  
"And if I am?" he asked.  
  
"If you are that head of yours is mine for the thirty million." stated the voice.  
  
"Wow!" he muttered, "I'm only worth thirty million here am I? Well that has to be the lowest I've been worth so far, but if you want to end your life over that I guess it's your choice."   
  
"No one talks to Sekai the bounty hunter that way." said the voice. The young man turned around as Sekai pulled out an executioners' axe. He ducked as the axe swung at him and quickly stabbed Sekai with his venom claws in Sekai's chest. The young man pulled out Sekai's heart and bathed his noodles in the blood of the heart.  
  
"Oh and to answer your question" he said to the dead body as he finished his noodles "I am Sairyu the Dragonlord." After that he walked on enjoying the quietness of nature. 


	2. Zousan and Hikyuu

Sairyu: hi all! umm... this chapter doesnt really have much to do with Sairyu, instead it focuses on Zousan the magi and Hikyuu Akki  
  
Zousan and Hikyuu: YAY!  
  
Hikyuu: ya know for a jerk your pretty fromal, just call me Hikyuu ok?  
  
Sairyu:o...k... whatever anyway enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any characters or spells from slayers or Ultima Online nor do i own any characters from Y.Y.H.  
  
P.S. If you couldn't tell from the last chapter Sairyu isn't human ok?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zousan and Hikyuu  
  
Sairyu walked on for the rest of the night. As nature entered morning the peaceful senery he saw when he first started changed to a rocky frozen land of stone. The rocky land eventually became mountains as he walked on. After a few hours of walking through the mountains, Sairyu came into the 'heart' of the mountains and stopped. As the wind blew he put his cloak in his pack strecthing out his large black wings and long black tail. He grabbed his pack and started up the mountain, after about eighty feet or so he found a cave and flew into it.   
  
It was pitch black inside the cave. Nothing was visible except the outside.  
  
"In Lor" Sairyu muttered putting his hands on his eyes. His vision became suddenly brighter and he could see that the cave was ordinary except for the huge hole in the middle. Bringing his wings close to him, Sairyu dived into the hole. After seconds of his jump, Sairyu glided into an opening were there was nothing but ice for floor and walls when he landed. He chivered and cautiously walked on.   
  
"I'm tired of this" he said to himself, "Vas Flam!" and a fireball egnited from his hand melting all the ice in the frozen hall. The fireball seemed to go on and on until it vanished. He walked on for about an hour until he came to a huge opening. The room looked enormous for a cave. It was an icy palace with everything frozen in sight, including the expensive looking furniture. There was a big hole in the middle of the roof that looked like it went on for miles all the way up. "Darn I could have taken the short cut, ah well."   
  
Suddenly there was a rumbling feeling, it seemed as though the entire mountain was trembling. As Sairyu leaned against the east wall where the trembling grew more violent. The wall started to feel as though it was on fire and it looked like ice. Sairyu backed away looking like he found what he was looking for. For a few heart beats everything was quiet, then steam rose from the wall and a fiery tornado blasted from it. The flames seemed to vanish before getting anywhere near the west wall.   
  
"And of course it was a purr-fect guess!" yelled someone from the steam. As the steam cleared a young maiden walked into the center of the room. She had fairly short red hair with cat ears. The weird thing about her eyes was that they looked so cat-like that the blue in them was brought out with whatever emotion she became. She wore a studded bustier that looked like it was made out of serpent scales with a big ruby in the center. She also had on dark red boots and gloves with a little felione fur on her wrists. Her red cat tail swung from side to side as though she was in a good mood. A golden ring with ancient writing on it was on her left arm. After looking around a few seconds she spotted Sairyu.  
  
"Hey I was hoping you died on that stupid trip of yours!" she yelled to him.  
  
"Well there was no one who saw killing me an easy job!" he yelled back. "And since when is that a way to greet an old friend?" he asked.  
  
"Since I was old enough to have old friends!" she yelled at him. "And just for the record I still don't like you!"  
  
"Why do you always have to yell?" he asked calmly, "nevermind I forgot a leopard never changes her spots. So how have you been Hikyuu?"   
  
She ran over to him and looked him in the eyes "You didn't call me by my full name, why?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Because I believe you asked me not to a while back." he said "Did you come here looking for Zousan to?"  
  
"Well duh!" she exclaimed "I wanted to see how he was doing ok!"   
  
" I thought you guys saw each other every week, wow, i really have been gone to long." he replied.  
  
"Well since he froze himself a few months back he hasn't come back yet" she said with a worried look on her face " and well i was afraid something happened to him so I ran here as quickly as I could." She looked as if she had been hurt by a wound in the chest and didn't keep eye contact with Sairyu for long.  
  
"Well then lets go wake him up!" he said " I mean he still has a promise to keep."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!" she asked in surprise " He specifically said NOT to wake him up!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well one you look to worried about him right now," he said calmly as he started to walk toward the throne chairs " and two, something like that has never stopped me before so why should it now?" he asked.  
  
"Well ok but it was entirely your idea" she said following.  
  
"It usually is isn't it?" he said to himself. Once they got to the throne chairs Sairyu crouched down and looked around the chair for something.  
  
"Looking for this?" she asked holding up a rune with markings inscribed on it. "It was under special protection of the queen of the mountain." She smiled as she gave it to him.  
  
"Thank you" he said and he spread the throne chairs apart standing in the middle and kneeled on one knee. "Touch my shoulder Hikyuu" as she slowly did so a circle began to glow around them "Kal Ort Por" Sairyu murmured. A flash of light blinded them for a moment and then they were suddenly in a small chamber in the center of which was frozen ice connecting the ceiling and floor. As they approached the icy thing they noticed someone inside the ice.   
  
Frozen solid with the ice was a person in a dark blue robe and pale skin. His eyes were closed but his hair was a short icy blue. He was fairly tall and looked to be about a little older than Sairyu.   
  
"Zousan!!!" Hikyuu cried with such passion in her voice that would have caused the evilest of demons to hesitate before their foe. "Zousan well get you out of their I promise!" she cried and then turned to Sairyu "Can you get him out of there?" and for the first time Sairyu noticed the tender care in her eyes which took him by surprise. He was so moved that he was immediately thinking about his flame that made him want to live life.  
  
"Well if I don't I'll blow up the mountain trying." he muttered to her after a breif moment of hesitation. "Now let's see what spell..... oh hell let's try this." he chuckled. "So glad theres not a dragon for miles around."  
  
Hikyuu moved back behind Sairyu, at that he put his first two fingers up on each hand with his hands together and moved them about in an accurate sort of way as he chanted :  
  
"Darkness beyond twlight  
  
Crimson beyond blood that flows   
  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
  
I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand  
  
Before this mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands  
  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed   
  
By the power you and I posses   
  
DRAGONSLAVE!!!"  
  
A beam of light and energy shot from his right pointer finger and hit the icy link in the center of its' thick layering. Then all were blind for a few seconds of which Sairyu and Hikyuu felt a warm feeling defrost them. Smoke covered much of their sight after the light then as the covering smoke and light dissappeared the saw a figure fell to the ground.  
  
"Zousan!!" yelled Hikyuu as she ran to the fallen body "Zousan can you hear me ?!?! Please don't be dead." She started checking for a pulse and he stirred a little. "Zousan your alive!" she cried embracing him in her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she yelled, "you could have been killed if it weren't for" she hesitated "if it weren't for..." as she trailed off Zousan looked as though he were trying to put a very confusing puzzle back together.  
  
"Hikyuu" he tried to breath "your crushing my weak lungs."  
  
She stopped squizeing him and helped him up "Sorry," she said, "but you had me so worried! and you know that I'd go to the abyss and back for you!"  
  
Zousan looked around the room "thought I had this place sealed..." then he spotted Sairyu, "Well look whos back from his trip! So that's how she got in here." Hikyuu gave him a look that told him not to joke now "so how ya been Sairyu? It's been a long time since we last saw each other."  
  
"Ah, can't complain" he said "I got by and finally made it home, so why were you locked in the ice chamber again?"  
  
"AGAIN?!?!?!" Hikyuu cried " you mean that wasn't the first time you went in there!"  
  
"Well yea and I had to get busted out by Sairyu the last time which turned out pretty good in the end." he replied, "It's good to see you Sairyu."  
  
"And you," said Sairyu, "I think though that you should spend time with a certain someone for a while." he said looking a Hikyuu happily squizeing Zousan again though this time he didn't seem to mind, "So I guess I'll see you guys in the next village?"  
  
"You don't have to go yet" Zousan replied "but if you insist I guess we'll see you in a few days ok?"  
  
"Fine with me, See ya" said Sairyu, and with that Sairyu left the two alone.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sairyu: well just to tell ya all I couldn't fit the infamous love scene on this chapter so it'll be chapter three :)  
  
Zousan and Hikyuu: aww :(   
  
Sairyu: hey could you guys give me more reviews? sorry but I'd like to know what everyone thinks and what advice they want to add 


	3. The Emotional Attachment

Sairyu: hey yall umm... I hope the two new love birds this is dedicated to enjoy this  
  
Hikyuu: Well quit babling and get on with it!  
  
Zousan:oh boy here we go!  
  
Sairyu:well I hope yall enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any characters or spells from Slayers or Ultima Online nor do i own any characters from Y.Y.H.  
  
P.S. This is in honor of our two newest love birds!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Emotional Attachment  
  
After Sairyu left Zousan started to think for a few minutes, but after about five seconds Hikyuu started to edge him back into the mountain.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it Hikyuu" said Zousan, "come on and we can star gaze while you have your little episode."  
  
"I don't care right now Zousan" squeezed Hikyuu, "I'm just glad your alive."  
  
Once they reached the peak Zousan laid down and got relaxed before Hikyuu laid her her head on his chest. Zousan got a really warm feeling and wondered how such a woman could make him want to keep on living. The cool mountain air blew lightly over them as the moon started to show itself.   
  
"Hikyuu what do you want to do with your life?" asked Zousan as he faded back and forth between his world and the real world, "do you expect something to happen to you or do you walk idly through life taking on whatever comes your way?"  
  
Hikyuu sat up and answered, "I could care less where life leads me as long as your there with me, you are the only thing that makes me walk when I would rather die and end it all." Zousan seemed surprised with the answer that she took so seriously. "I can do anything when I'm with you and I feel happy knowing that your alive."  
  
"Thank you" replied Zousan, "for giving me a reason, a purpose in life. And I would do anything for you Hikyuu anything."He started to wonder if she was speaking what her mind told her to or if she were listening to her heart. At that Hikyuu sat up and stared into the eyes of a man she thought she knew so well. As the moonlight shined Zousan got closer to Hikyuu. She felt his warm tongue against hers as they kissed in the moonlight. The stars seemed to shine up the night sky during the few seconds of what Hikyuu thought was heaven. And then their lips parted. She stared into his eyes as he stared back, one saw a never ending sea while the other saw the flames of the world.   
  
As they rested along the mountain top a small rain shower passed, hiding the moon for a short while. As Hikyuu reached up for another kiss, Zousan who was still stunned by the first kiss took another.   
  
******  
  
As Zousan and Hikyuu were drowning in moonlight another thought of someone he hoped to be with rather soon. Though he was walking on the open road for all to see he stopped and with his wings he swayed off in the wind as the full moon started to show itself. He was determined to get to her as soon as possible. The winds' current got stronger and stronger as Sairyu flew towards a golden tower that appeared to be surrounded by a gigantic green forest. 


	4. The Fathers Offer

Sairyu:hey sorry bout the last chapter  
  
Hikyuu: it was pretty good except for one part,...IT WAS TO SHORT!  
  
Zousan: yea it kinda was...  
  
Sairyu: oh give it a rest I wrote the chapter 4 times before i decided to do that! Well I could have just left you guys out!  
  
Zousan and Hikyuu:...  
  
Oni Tenchie: When do I come in?  
  
Sairyu: Soon hehe soon *grins evilly*  
  
all except Sairyu: uh oh!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Slayers! or Ultima Online :) or any other anime!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within the Golden Tower  
  
As the winds shifted this way and that so did Sairyu of Dragons. He flew on until he landed at the opening entrance to the forest of the Golden Tower. Once he landed his wings and tail seemed to fold into his cloak rather quickly. On he walked through the forest expecting nothing but a peaceful walk and not caring what happens in the meantime. After the darkness of the forest almost sealed the morning sunlight from Sairyu, he heard the rustle of leaves and the cracking of branches. He kept his pace up for quite a while with his head towards the ground until he felt the wind in his face stopped by something either animal or man he could not tell offhand so he looked up to see who had confronted him. It was a young man of 23. He looked no older than twenty but his gaze was wise beyond his years, he seemed disappointed as he saw Sairyu. As he examined Sairyu, he saw a glimpse of a silver hilt.  
  
"So what class would a wondering soul like yourself be put in among other swordsmen?" he asked. "or would you just happen to be carrying that sword around to look greater than you really are?"  
  
Sairyu looked up from the ground to examine the curious person and answered "I would not care what others class my swordsmanship at. As for why I have a sword, well, thats for you to determine."   
  
"Then would thou fight a man who thinks thee less worthy?" asked the unnamed man.  
  
"Only if thee challenged me to do so." Sairyu answered quietly.  
  
"Etertain me then and know that if thy has an evil demon in himself he shalt not prevail!"  
  
"Everyone has their own evil demon inside them," Sairyu answered "tis only how they tame the demon that matters. And I will only draw my sword if thou drawest his."  
  
"Then thou shalt be the nineth on my pile for the dead! For the mistress of the tower will only fall for me if I do so slay a beast of myth along with ten men."  
  
Sairyu looked sharply at the young man "Before our duel wouldst thou answer me three questions?"  
  
"What wouldst thou ask of thee?" the man asked " but before you waste a question, my name is Kenki. I am a develish swordsman in class."  
  
"Alright then, my questions are as follows:  
  
1: Why dost thou wish to fight?  
  
2: Why art thou a swordsman, what dost thee fight for?  
  
3: Why art thou a fool when choosing battles?  
  
"I fight for that which I do not possess, love, of the lady of the golden tower. Her father will give her to anyman who brings before him ten dead men and a mythical beast of legend. You just happen to be one of those ten unlucky fools, and I choose as wise as any other man though I like a challenge." answered Kenki. After a few seconds of allowed meditation Kenki said "Shall we duel?" and drew his broadsword.  
  
Sairyu nodded his head and drew his silver sabre "Only after you start." he answered.  
  
Sairyu stood there with his sabre slanted towards Kenki as he charged towards him. Their blades met as Kenki tried to finish Sairyu off with one slash but his blow was blocked by the vertical motion of Sairyu's sabre kept its position. They held their blades there for a few seconds trying to read one anothers thoughts and then Kenki withdrew only to charge again. This time Sairyu charged back, and as the blades met each other keeping a stable pace so did the fight. They both withdrew and thought how to outwit the other in this duel of blades. Kenki charged again but Sairyu jumped away into a tree and pounced back at him with a clean slash of his sword. He rolled to a halt as the dust cleared up he stood and turned to Kenki. They eached stared an understanding glare for a few seconds until Sairyu broke the silence and started to laugh.   
  
"For all the talk you talk you have some skill to back it up" he said, "so whats your lady's name?"  
  
"She has many a name by which would you like to hear?" Kenki asked.  
  
"The one that she is called by you and her other friends." he responded.  
  
"Well her friends call her Oni Tenchie, but I'm not sure of her real name."  
  
Sairyu snapped to attention at the name. His eyes started to swirl into a deep emerald. "Then we fight a fight that was ment by fate. And I'm sorry but now that I know that you fight for Mlady against me I must kill you and quit kidding around."  
  
"Wait a minute, first you say that we fight for the same woman then you say that you need to quit kidding around? Either your a little luney or your seriously kidding."  
  
"Why would I be kidding about this?" Sairyu asked.  
  
"Because her former lover was said to have died in the Isles of Abyss! You fool! How dare you insult Sairyu the Dragonlord! If he did live through that horrible journey he would have died due to all the bounty hunters that Mlady's father sent. Don't mock him when so many men want to be him, of course only for his lady but all the same! Don't insult a Dragonlord, for there are only five but they strike unlike anyother."  
  
"So that's why her father put her hand in marriage over a stupid game. Let me tell you Kenki, she is no mere prize to be won. If she was no mere mortal could even attempt living their lives to win her heart."  
  
"You speak as though you know the Lady, but if you do then I cannot kill you. For that would make her hate me." Kenki responded "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"I am one of the five lords, that of the like you spoke of earlier, does this frighten you?" Sairyu answered.  
  
"In a sense of respect and that alone, but you never answered the question." said Kenki.  
  
"My name is Sairyu, and I am that of the five Dragonlords, my word is my life and that of which is true. The Lady I seek is in that golden tower beyond this forest."  
  
Kenki felt an uncontrolable rage, for Sairyu had been said to be long dead. "Shut up!" he yelled "Your word be a lie as the rest of your life and only I shall gain thy Lady's heart! Die Fool!!" Kenki charged at Sairyu with his blade at his side unsheathed. He swung with all his might at Sairyu's neck, all the while Sairyu just meditated in deep thought, Kenki's blade was stopped by Sairyu's fingertips. Sairyu just looked at him with tolerance and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Go and find yourself another girl, cause if you hang around this one to long in that manner, I'll kill you in less time than you'll realize it." As the vision of Kenki faded so did the dream of the lady of the tower.  
  
****  
  
Sairyu walked on the rest of the path stealthily and silently. When he reached the tower gate he pushed it open and walked straight for the center building. On and on he walked with many people stareing at him. He walked down an almost empty corridor until he reached the tower doors. He open them with his hood over him so no one would see or recognize him and he walked up to the throne room.  
  
"Art thou a Lord of a Beautiful lady with a gracious offer?" he asked the man seated in the chair with five Knights to his right and left.  
  
"That I am young man and who might you be?" the lord asked.  
  
"One who seeks the heart of the Lady."Sairyu replied.  
  
"Then I think you know the conditions?" he said "If you do so or not they still must be said.  
  
They are as follows:  
  
1. Bring before me a mythical beast of legend   
  
2. Bring me the lives of ten men  
  
3. Win her heart  
  
The room got deathly quiet as he started and finished. All eyes were on Sairyu, as he kept a steadfast gaze with the lord.  
  
"Well now, lets see what you have if you have any." announced the Lord.  
  
"The mythical beast of legend is before you." Sairyu replied.  
  
"Where is it?" asked the lord, "Out and about with magic or in your head so full of yourself?"  
  
asked the lord.  
  
"If you want to see it as proof then you do not hold your life very highly, but I'll give you a demonstration of where and what he is." said Sairyu.  
  
He still kept his gaze with the lord, and then started to reform. His hair went back and horns went up, Sairyu closed his eyes, wings came from his back accompanied by a reptilian tail. His venomous claws came out while Sairyu clenched his fists. As blue flame and lightning started to surround him, he opened his eyes to unleash a pure emerald glow. His teeth began to grow rapidly sharp as he grinned, satisfied with the look of horror in everyones face. When he looked up at the lord he saw him trying to hide his fear and look noble. Sairyu thought about unleashing his dragonfear, but reconsidered knowing that it would lead to other things. "Do you understand now?" asked Saiyru  
  
"Wh-what in the name of the abyss are you?" he asked letting some fear come out.  
  
"Abyss? If you think this is even close to the abyss you are a fool, believe me this is nothing compared to what the abyss may do to you. But I am not anything in the name of the abyss." replied Sairyu. " I am one of the five Dragon Highlords...I am Sairyu the DragonLord!" Murmurs and gasps broke out and Sairyu could feel the disbelief, terror, and joy in their souls.   
  
"Well then I," the lord hesitated "where are the ten lives?"  
  
"I was hoping that I wouldn't kill anyone today and spare your ten gaurds," Sairyu said, "but if you really want---  
  
"That's really not neccisary!" interrupted the lord. The lord, confused, lost, and unsure, hesitated for a while to ponder what he should do next. "Well I did make the offer, and you did complete the two required tasks." he said hesitantly "So then I guess you have my consent to marry my daughter!" he said in joy and sadness.  
  
"Where is the Lady? For she does not dine with you. If so where would she be?"  
  
"GONE!! the lady is GONE!! Milord!!" shouted a serventman running downstairs. 


	5. Oni Meeting

Sairyu: ok so in the last chapter Oni was almost introed but she snuck out hehe  
  
Hikyuu: Figures youd make a few chapters about oni...exactly how long will this go on?  
  
Sairyu: ah who knows :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell do you mean GONE!!!" the lord shouted. He seemed to be going pale and red at the same time.   
  
"She's dissappeared completely. She's not in her room or anywhere else on these grounds!" the servantman answered hoping his lord wouldn't go on a rampage like he did last time she went missing.  
  
"Knights! I want my best knights after her! She's not to be harmed. GO! GET OUT BEFORE I KILL!" The knights left the room in a hury leaving behind a stunned audience. As he watched the last of the Knights leave he got up and started to head out the door.  
  
"Know this young man! My daughter is MINE until she is married got it?!?!" yelled the Lord.  
  
Sairyu stared into the lords gaze and answered in a calm voice "She is no ones property. She is no prize to be sought after. She is of divinity though you may not know it, and she shall remain free until the day she chooses. I will not let her be captured even by you, so go and send your knights... but it wont help, for she is stronger than you think." And at that he walked out the door before the boiling lord could make a comeback. As he walked outside a red-tailed hawk came down and perched on his forearm. Sairyu pulled a few grapes from his pouch and fed the bird. Then he put a tightly wrapped note in the birds leg collar. The bird looked at his leg then at Sairyu and seemed to understand so he offeres Sairyu his other leg which also had a collar. Sairyu looked at the message inside and grinned. "She doesn't waste time does she little friend?" and with that the hawk flew off outta sight. Sairyu walked on in the sunset as calm as nature around him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the full moon came out, Sairyu heard a rustle in the leaves and a howl to the moon. He turn to the sounds and grinned.   
  
"She's closer than I thought." he whispered to himself. He looked around for the dark shapes that had been following him for a while now. "Now either the lord's men were better than I thought or a few wolves think they found something." The breeze was gentle as it blew through the valley Sairyu was walking in.   
  
Suddenly the sounds rustling stopped, and out walked a woman that lit a light in Sairyu's eyes that seemed to make her glow. Her long brown hair swayed in the wind as her dark eyes realized who it was.  
  
"SAIRYU!!!!" she yelled as she jumped at him giving him a death-gripping hug. "What took you so long!!"  
  
"Hard to breath! Hard to breath!" he gasped.   
  
"Oh sorry 'bout that." she said while the moonlight brightened her eyes. "You do know that if you ever do anything like that again I'm gonna kill everyone in sight tryin to get you back right?"  
  
"Yea I know, I know," he smiled, "I'm glad your still the same Oni." he added.  
  
She didn't say a word only squeezed the living breath with a hug. "I missed you so much Sairyu." she said after a few moments. "Dad was gonna sell me to the first person he thought was good enough, but mom made him regret ever deciding that, and then he got the idea of a making them prove themselves to him with stupid quests so he could marry me off to one of them while mom was away." she squeezed harder, "he won't let me see any of my friends and when I try to run he sends his knights and mages after me." her voice failed.  
  
"Hey its alright" Sairyu tried to comfort, "I'm here and soon Hikyuu and Zousan will be here to. I won't let anyone hurt you in anyway."  
  
She paused before answering so she could think about what he just said, then "Hikyuu??? Since when did you start calling her Hikyuu? I thought you were formal to piss her off." she said.  
  
"Uh" he said hoping she hadn't caught that, "I figure change can be a good thing." he answered slyly.   
  
After a few moments of recovering Oni stood up and Sairyu inhaled air that had left his system so long ago. Her gray studded armor blended in with the night.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sairyu: so a couple reunited aww how sweet! hehe  
  
ok so if any of you are wondering this is a Valentines day post so I thought it'd be nice to include one of the exchanged letters. This is for you Oni :)  
  
---------------------Sairyu to Oni--------------------  
  
I'm so happy that a beautiful woman like you has accepted someone like me. You've changed my life more than you may ever realize and I won't let anything happen to change that. No matter how down you feel I'm gonna be with you. And no matter how much you want me to go away I'm still here (I'm stubborn and persistant hehe). So I'd say you got me hooked on you and I love you!  
  
With every fiber of my soul   
  
Sairyu :-* 


	6. Almost Sisters

Sairyu: hello all! well Oni and Sairyu finally meet up and should enjoy the time to themselves while they have it... no names or anything *coughs the name YAMI*  
  
Yami:who me? well i never! hehe  
  
Sairyu: oh and btw what do yall think of a chapterly question? i was thinkin thatd it get you to say somethin else next to how good i did  
  
Yami, Hikyuu, Zousan, Oni simultaneously: well we COULD tell them all the idiotic stuff you've done! After all---Sairyu interupts  
  
Sairyu: quite alright! I'm okay! we really dont need to mention anymore! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: dont own UO or Slayers  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the sun peaked out over the horizen, she spotted a couple holding hands, apparantly enjoying one anothers company. Sairyu was silent as he heard Oni tell him of what had happened since he left. He walked in silence absorbing every detail while he stared at the ground. She told him of an new kingdom and a seperation of friends. She also told him of cloaked strangers walking the lands, the were presumed to be mages or something, but they associated with one another in one town and then the next day the villagers were dead. Then silence was in the air. Sairyu tried hard to figure some of it out, but decided to do what he usually does, go along with it.   
  
Then, while Sairyu was concentrated on his own thoughts, he thought he smelt a mix of garlic and bloodmoss aroma. Without having time to respond a beam of light wizzed passed his nose. He looked around questioningly and found his answer.  
  
"Uh-oh" Sairyu said annoyed "here comes trouble."  
  
"Huh?" asked Oni as she looked at him then at were he was looking, "what is it?"  
  
"Step back or she might hit you." Sairyu responded. Then he threw out spiders silk concealed from within his cloak and before it hit the ground he drew an oval in the air and whispered, "In Jux Sanct." As he said these words a clear mirror appeared from the spiders silk and stood in front of Sairyu.  
  
"What is it time to groom already?" asked Oni teasingly, but Sairyu searched the senery ignoring her. She went silent and decided to watch him make a fool of himself.   
  
"Fireball!!" shouted a distant voice and flames came rushing towards Sairyu, whose mirror had disappeared. The ball of flames had not even gotten to feet to them when it bounced like an arrow deciding to go in reverse. "You almost hit me you stupid buttmunch!!!!" yelled the voice. Standing a few feet away from them was a girl a few inches shorter than Oni, with purple hair that reached just past her neck and almost amethyst eyes that had a hint of red in them. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt which came to her waist matched with pants that seemed a little to tight.   
  
As soon as Oni saw her she whispered "Eiko?" then a grin spread from ear to ear. "Eiko!!" yelled Oni as she ran towards her and seemed to distract Eiko from her original target.  
  
"Oni?" asked Eiko in amazement right before her air supply was cut off from the hug that Oni gave her. "ONI!!!" she yelled returning the choking hug. With both the girls hugging each other to death Sairyu could only smile. After about twenty minutes Eiko snapped outta their little hug fest and tried to calm them both down.   
  
"How have you been Eiko?" Oni asked, "It's been so long since I've come in actual contact with any of my friends.   
  
"Well I thought you were dead!" Eiko answered, "that or you went chasing after Sairyu."   
  
"Dead?" asked Oni.  
  
"Yea, every time I talked to your guards they always bowed their heads and looked like they just had an old scar reopened." Eiko replied, " and then I started wondering around."   
  
"Oh..." said Oni.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you NOT dead!" yelled Eiko trying to cheer up the moment, "so where you guys headed?"  
  
"No where yet" answered Sairyu. "We might be meeting up with Zousan and Hikyuu later, and if were lucky the rest of the gang might show up soon to."  
  
Eiko stared at Sairyu for a moment. Then she suddenly realized why she shot at him in the first place. "Hey wheres my money? You never paid me!!!"  
  
Sairyu looked at Eiko questioningly for a moment and then something seemed to click. "Your about as forgetful as I am lil sis." he replied, " I paid you back the money weeks before I left," then looking at her idiotic look he added "right before you Stole my wrist daggers."  
  
"OH... um yea I think I remember now!" she said smiling to cover the fact that she was just caught. "Well then I guess its a good thing I missed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was setting as the three travelers finally reached the next town. They had decided to seperate so Sairyu could get the food and inn, while Eiko and Oni (of course) went shopping.   
  
"Well they will be fine on money, knowing Eiko" Sairyu thought to himself. "Now where to get the food? I think the local farmers wouldn't mind selling some fruits and I'm sure I can provide the meat, but then theres...sugar. The girls will of course kill me if I don't bring any sugar. Well off to the farmers first."   
  
As Sairyu headed back to town, seven men stopped right in front of him. They each had ripped up shorts and their shirts had been ripped off. They wore sandals and carried katanas. Sairyu tried to ignore them and walk on but they stepped in the way again.   
  
"Give us everything worth anything that you own," said the middle one, "and maybe you won't get hurt." with that said he drew his blade.  
  
Sairyu looked up at the man and then realizing he was serious, Sairyu giggled. "And how do you intend to hurt me?" he asked trying to keep himself under control.   
  
"Have it your way." the middle one replied, and with that he raised his katana and tryed to slice Sairyu in half.   
  
"Corp Por!!" yelled a voice and a bolt of energy hit the mans stomach sending him flying back, dropping his sword and the arms holding it. The others seeing this ran because they new the sound of a spell. "No ones gonna kill him cept ME!!" yelled the voice. Turning around Sairyu saw a long blue haired girl. Her blue eyes reflected the high sky. Her white shirt and blue cloak flowing in the wind. "The only one aloud to kill Sairyu is me, Ichiko!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sairyu: oh umm just for your info-- Eiko = Yami hehehehe  
  
oh and for you ff9 fans hehe hope ya like the name! 


	7. No Debate

Sairyu: hehe well Silver Moon Rebel has a darn good point--Slayers hasn't really been involved yet :) well the layout is a lot like Slayers hehe and the only real involvement is the fact that some of their decendants are here... otherwise its my own thang!  
  
Yami: Eiko rocks! hey is this the one from ff9??  
  
Sairyu: Nope found a cool pic online thats better suited:) a lot like Eiko but darker hair and Taller(not to mention more demonic!)  
  
Zousan and Hikyuu: So who is Ichiko?  
  
Sairyu: hehe find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sairyu froze hoping he was just having a daydream that went bad...but sure enough-he wasn't. Sairyu sighed and Ichiko looked at him with a brow cocked.   
  
"You should know that most of all." she said calmly.  
  
"Well, last I heard you could only do that if something happened to Oni, that was my fault of course." Sairyu replied regaining his composure, "So what in the world brings you here?" (here referring to were Sairyu was)  
  
"Well I heard a ridiculous rumor goin around that Oni died. So I rushed here as soon as I could, and sadly I found you instead." Ichiko answered.  
  
"Well do you want an answer that you'll listen to or not?" Sairyu said.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" asked Ichiko trying to sound innocent, "Wait" she said realizing what he said, "you have better news?"   
  
"Yea and that of which I'm sure you'll love." Sairyu replied, then noticing her questioning look answered, "Oni's out shopping." and in those three words Sairyu noticed her face seemed to grow larger, with her gaping mouth and huge eyes.  
  
"Outta my way!!!!" Ichiko wailed as she ran aimlessly towards the village. Then she turned and sped towards Sairyu trying to pull him by the ear, but he'd gone through that to much to know better. He ducked and she nearly fell in the mud had not Sairyu grabbed her side catching her off-balance just enough to regain the little balance that was there(confusing? I know!). As she glared at Sairyu "You come NOW!!" she demanded. Sairyu shrugged and walked with her.  
  
Sairyu took her to Oni and couldn't help but laugh. They hugged a lot more than Oni and Eiko did, even though he should have expected it - after all the fighting him and Ichiko did over Oni. "So hows my woman been?" asked Ichiko after a little bit of to much hugging "I haven't heard anything good about you lately!"  
  
"Well its a long story Ichiko and well I think we'll get some rest." replied Oni. The group got to the inn and then Ichiko looked at Sairyu defiantly and said "Thanks for the inn now go find some place to sleep! Me and my woman got catchin up to do and we don't need a man around."  
  
"Whatever" replied Sairyu.  
  
"No, I said--WHAT???" said Ichiko realizing Sairyu didn't argue as usual "What are you sick? Did someone brainwash you? Or...WAIT... uh... oh... go away!" said Ichiko getting lost in her own words. But Ichiko wasn't the only one lost at Sairyu's response Oni and Eiko were to.  
  
"What the heck did he face to go agreeable? I've been tryin to do that for years and he never failed to argue... I dunno..." replied Eiko. Oni just looked in bewilderment at Sairyu. Sairyu walked away and the girls walked in discusing what hit Sairyu on the head.   
  
"It's gotta be pretty hard I mean nothin gets through that thick thing he uses for a head." thought Eiko.  
  
"Maybe he found someone just as hard headed and for once in his life - and everyone elses - Lost a idiot contest!" thought Ichiko " I mean come on he never fails to argue with anyone - especially me!" Then looking over at Oni asked "What did you do to him? It's annoying me now that he didn't fight and grip like usual."   
  
Looking over at Ichiko she said "Maybe he's sick or just needs time to think...maybe we should cast a shield spell for our sleep? Things have been known to go bad when he does that..."  
  
As the lost girls discussed his change in personality, Sairyu walked on in the moonlight looking at the stars. He looked at them so intently that those who passed may have thought he was looking for something. He looked on and walked on until he was completely alone. Then he stopped and looked at the night sky hoping for someone to appear, but deciding that no one was coming he walked on. The night went on and he vanished from the sight of any who was watching. 


	8. Threes Day

Sairyu: Ok, sorry all, I haven't posted on a while ( ... course the fact that I couldn't even get on the site may not count for anything... so I've decided to post a few chapters this time... 9 and 10 should be out by the end of this week Ichiko: hi all! I'm finally introed!! Yay! Oni: yea just one prob Eiko: yea why didn't Sairyu argue any? Did you do something to him before I got here? Musta been pretty big...nothings ever really phased through him... Oni: I swear I didn't.... do to much.... Did I? Disclaimer: read the others!  
  
The sun rose to a cloudy morning, leaving some people to question the weather. Dark clouds in the west seemed to be moving pretty fast towards the small town. All the same, the town was lively as ever, thankful that it hadn't rained yet. Five blocks from the town inn was a large restaurant, which was rather quiet for a change.  
"Pancakes!!" yelled a blue haired young lady from a table of three.  
"Ichiko shut up!" whispered Oni. They all had just woken up an hour ago and were now eating breakfast to wake up.  
"But they finally brought my pancakes..." happily replied Ichiko.  
"...What are we gonna do today?" asked Eiko, "Sairyu still hasn't showed up...its been an hour!"  
"Ya know she has a point...maybe we should ditch him!" thought Ichiko out loud.  
"I thought you to would learn that by now if we try to ditch him he will show up outta no where." Replied Oni.  
"Well then we wouldn't have to worry about looking for him would we?" asked Ichiko.  
"Good point I guess, okay lets go!" answered Oni.  
"Yay! Now where are we going?" asked Eiko. They all started to think, but it didn't take them long to answer.  
"Better question! What person could help us piss off Sairyu the most?" asked Oni with a grin.  
"So anyone know where Zousan is?? I haven't seen him either!" asked Eiko starting to get annoyed, "Let's finish breakfast then look." A half an hour later   
"Okay let's get out of here!" yelled Ichiko glad that they were going to finally try to ditch Sairyu.  
"Okay!" agreed Oni and Eiko. They walked for maybe ten minutes when they found themselves in a dark forest that was trying to block out the sun with every step they took. The girls didn't seem to mind one bit though. They were fine until Oni stopped with a bizarre look on her face. The other two looked at her questioningly before they realized that she was sniffing.  
"Has he caught up to us already?" asked Iciko in a whining voice. But after a few seconds Oni shook her head and then Ichiko took a look around. Eiko had a spell running through her mind and then started to utter something in the language of magic. Oni didn't know what to think so she put her hand on her blade hilt at her shoulder. Then they all felt it. A humongous thud shook them off their feet, and as they got up they saw large blades flying at them.  
"Watch out!" yelled Oni as she rolled on her shoulder behind a bush. Eiko seemed to just tap the ground and then flew up and landed on the branch of a large tree. Ichiko tried to jump out of the way of the flying blades but was deliver a small cut on the shoulder as they passed. Oni immediately looked at the direction from which the blades came while Ichiko drew her blade.  
"Behind you!" yelled Eiko. Ichiko wasn't off guard this time and turned dropping to the ground as she did. Oni turned and drew her blade as the flying blades came back for round two. They were about two feet from Oni and Ichiko when a beam of purple light stopped them, they spun around furiously not getting anywhere and then the blades that were held together by an invisible force seemed to just fall.  
"Never mind" said Eiko as she landed on the ground lightly. "Blade spirits" answered Eiko to Oni and Ichikos' confused looks "Blades that are binded together by a force of magic.  
"Oh...so why were they after us?" asked Oni.  
"Dunno." answered Eiko.  
"Get over here cowards!" yelled Ichiko at the top of her lungs in the direction the blade spirits came from. Since she didn't get an answer she ran through the forest as fast as she could after the direction.  
"Crap she's a pain to chase." moaned Oni before she became a midnight black wolf.  
"Gotta luv magic" replied Eiko as she hovered and zoomed over the forest treetops. Oni bounded forward at a run after Ichiko. After about ten minutes of endless running Oni found Ichiko and Eiko looking at a silvery object Ichiko was holding. Once she arrived they both looked at her confused.  
"What?" asked Oni as she turned into her human form walking over to them.  
"I think you might recognize this" answered Ichiko as she opened her hand to show Oni.  
"That can't be!" replied Oni with a gasp. She felt her neck and found a necklace with a ring on it "See! I have it right here!!"  
"Then where did this one come from?" asked Eiko.  
"I... don't know" replied Oni slowly.  
"Well, there aren't many rings that have an eagles' head engraved on them." Said Ichiko in a voice that was both angry and surprised, "What is it doing here?"  
"I have no idea..." replied Oni "What does it mean?"  
"That he...I don't know..." answered Ichiko. Then handing Oni the ring said "Hang on to this, we'll catch up to Sariyu later. I think we have company." They all looked at the direction Ichiko was looking and realized that a few blade spirits were on their way, slicing and dicing anything that they touch. "I think they want revenge for their fallen brother" and with that Ichiko drew her blade again and tilted it forward. Oni also drew her blade, but Eiko stopped them both.  
"Sheesh calm down" she said and closed her eyes "Dispel field!" she shouted and a wall beaming in purple light appeared in front of the three. "Now just back up" she said. The blades stopped dead in their tracks before the field, then made a turn and moved on as though nothing happened. But before the three had time to chat, six blade spirits came from behind them followed by three shadows of darkness that paralyzed them before reactions were made. 


End file.
